


there's a road that will lead me home

by Fullmetalruby



Series: Haikyuu ABO [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, let the boys have friends who dont play vball you cowards, the omc is sugas bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: The night after their game against Datekou, Asahi doesn't walk him home.





	there's a road that will lead me home

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'The Road Home' by Stephen Paulus  
> 'Tell me where is the road I can call my own  
> That I left, that I lost so long ago  
> All these years I have wandered, oh when will I know  
> There's a way, there's a road that will lead me home

    The night after their game against Datekou, Asahi doesn’t walk him home.

    It’s been their routine for years, even before they started courting-- Koushi and Asahi live a fifteen-minute walk away from each other, and Asahi’s mother taught him to always walk the omega to their door-- but Asahi storms off after screaming at Noya and Koushi walks home alone.

    The token Asahi gave him sits heavy on his wrist the whole way. It’s a copper cuff bracelet with flowers and flowing water stamped onto it, religiously shined until it gleams under the barest light, and Koushi’s barely been wearing it for six months.

    _Whatever_ , Koushi thinks. Asahi’s allowed to have bad days, he’s allowed to not want to talk to anyone. Even if that ‘anyone’ includes Koushi.

    Koushi makes his way home, not realizing until too late that his normal route takes him past a bar or two and he doesn’t have a big, strong alpha next to him to ward off any creeps at the moment. He starts looking around for somewhere to calm down, tamp down the anxiety spikes before they reach his scent glands.

Luckily, he gets a text from his mother-- _Darling, could you pick up some things on your way home_ \-- so he ducks into a convenience store to get his mother her chips and her candy and some bubble gum and Diet Coke for himself. While he’s waiting in line, he pulls his phone back out and shoots a quick message.

 

_9:32 PM_

**Bubble Butt** _to_ **Sweetcheeks**

 **Bubble Butt:** hey, i know that you probably dont wanna talk rn, but when you’re ready im right here

 

    Sweetcheeks-- Asahi-- doesn’t reply.

    Someone taps Koushi on the shoulder. It’s one of Koushi’s other classmates Junpei, someone he regard as his best friend. They’ve lived three houses apart since they were twelve and their mothers are close; more often than not Junpei, a member of the baseball team, starts heading home at about the same time as Koushi, and they used to walk home from middle school together.

    “Where’s your guy?” Junpei asks. “He run off with his tail between his legs like always?” Junpei is joking, Koushi knows it, but it still hurts. He averts his eyes.

    “We lost a big game and Asahi’s taking it hard.” Koushi sets down his things on the counter for the cashier to ring up. “I guess he just needs some space is all.”

    Junpei, noting Koushi’s mood,  immediately sobers and sighs. “Yeah, I know that feeling. We futzed it up at nationals and three first years blamed themselves so hard they quit.”

    The cashier finishes with Koushi and Junpei fills Koushi’s spot. “If you wanna wait a few minutes, I can walk the rest of the way home with you.”

    This just in: Koushi loves his best friend. Even as middle schoolers, Koushi hated this stretch of the way home, and Junpei was always there to hold his hand and make scary faces at any drunken alphas who looked at Koushi weird.

    Junpei only has some soda and the newest Shoujo Beat for his little sister, so he’s done in seconds. Then he joins Koushi and offers theatrically to take the bags. Koushi gently refuses Junpei’s chivalry. “Nah, I think I’ll be fine.”

    Instantly, Junpei’s hand flies to his chest like he’s been wounded. “I can’t let you carry them, they must be oh-so heavy on your frail omegan shoulders!”

It’s not something Koushi should find even remotely funny-- dynamic jokes haven’t been socially appropriate for years, and if any teacher had heard Junpei he’d be in a world of hurt-- but it’s exactly what he needs.

    Once Koushi can stop laughing long enough to breathe-- practice has drastically cut down the time he gets to spend with his best friend after all-- he hands over the heavier bag, the one with the soda in it. “If you wanna help so much, then I guess you can carry this one.”

    Junpei cracks jokes like that the whole way home, ranging from ‘Yo momma’ jokes, which only elicit a groan and a swat to the shoulder, to long-winded stories that end in punchlines so bad they’re good.

    If Junpei knows how to do one thing, it’s making Koushi laugh. By the time Junpei is dramatically kissing Koushi’s knuckles at his front door, Koushi’s stomach hurts from all the bad jokes and puns.

    Koushi sets down the groceries in the kitchen, pulling out one of the bags of his mother’s favorite chips and dropping it in her lap as he absconds upstairs with a second bag of chips and two liters of Diet Coke. She yells something of a ‘thank you’ through a mouthful of chips, which he hears just before he closes his bedroom door.

    He does some of his homework. He showers. He puts on his pajamas, some new sweatpants that still have the soft lining, a tanktop, and one of Asahi’s sweatshirts that hangs off Koushi like a sack.

    It’s now, as Koushi is avoiding the rest of his chemistry packet and pressing his face into the sweatshirt, pretending his boyfriend is with him, that his phone pings with a new message.

 

_10:45 PM_

**Sweetcheeks** _to_ **Bubble Butt**

 **Sweetcheeks:** I fucked it up, Kou, how are you alright with that?

 **Bubble Butt:** its my fault, not yours

i was the one who kept tossing to you even though i knew the pressure was killing you

i could have given those to anyone else but i kept giving them to you

stop blaming yourself

 **Sweetcheeks:** and i could have told you to stop tossing to me, but i didnt

dont blame yourself for my mistakes

if i was better then we would have won

im a terrible ace

 **Bubble Butt:** no youre not

youre the best ace i could ask for asahi

 **Sweetcheeks:** im really not

 

    Koushi hits the video call button before he knows what he’s doing, and it takes a few rings but Asahi picks up.

    It’s only been a few hours since Koushi saw him, but the alpha looks way worse. His hair is a mess like he’s been tearing at it, and his face is red and puffy. He’s been crying.

    “Stop degrading yourself!” Koushi scolds him. “You would have been fine if I was letting you breathe. There were other spikers I could have tossed to, but I kept putting the pressure on you--”

    “I’m not coming back.” Asahi interrupts him. “To the club. I’m quitting.”

    It only takes one bad day, one bad game to destroy a person, and here Koushi is seeing it in action.

    “What’s the point? What good is an ace who can’t get a single spike in?” Asahi continues.

    ‘“The point isn’t to win, the point is to have fun!” Koushi says, even though he doesn’t quite believe it himself. He too, likes winning. “Who cares how many points you score?”

    “The team cares,” Asahi mumbles. “I care.” The image jolts as Asahi sets his shoulders and clears his throat. When he speaks again, he speaks clearly and confidently. “But I’ve made up my mind. I’m not coming back to the team. Please don’t try to talk me out of it.”

    Koushi wants to argue. He knows how much Asahi loves volleyball, how much he loves playing and scoring and winning and Koushi wants to scream that if Asahi would just stick around until the spring Interhigh then he would see how wrong he is.

    But Asahi’s decided. Koushi takes a deep breath.

    This is fine. Volleyball is just a sport, after all. And Asahi is a third-year now, with a firm idea of where he wants to go in life and what he wants to do as an adult and Koushi knows that spending time on the volleyball court won’t help Asahi get into the school he wants.

    _Be supportive_. “I guess you’ll have more time to spend on your music now, then.” Koushi smiles. “How many more pieces are they requiring for your portfolio?”

    “They want six, and I have three done. I tried to do some composing when I got home, but it hasn’t really-- _oh my god_.” Asahi stops in the middle of his sentence. “You had to go past that one street on your own, I’m sorry, I should have waited--”

    The omega sighs. “Don’t worry about it, I ran into Junpei and he walked me home. No harm done.”

    Asahi buries his face in his hands. “I’m a terrible alpha, I left you by yourself.”

    “You’re allowed to need time to yourself, Asahi. Don’t put yourself down for that.” Koushi sets his phone up against his desk lamp and puts his pencil to his chemistry packet. “You needed music time anyway.”

    The alpha on the screen looks up. “But I left you alone, how can I make it up to you?”

    Again, Koushi sighs. “It’s alright, Asahi, there’s nothing to make up for--”

    “No, it is _not_ alright, let me do this, Koushi,” Asahi pleads.

    Sighing is starting to become Koushi’s primary language. “If you wanna make it up to me so bad, then you can help me with this chemistry homework that’s due tomorrow. What’s three-c?”

* * *

The next day, Koushi wakes up to Asahi stroking his face from behind. It’s not an uncommon occurrence-- Asahi has a key to the house and Koushi likes it when Asahi wakes him, especially when he knows that Asahi’s been sitting there looking at him for a few minutes while spooling him. It used to be creepy, but Koushi’s come to think of it as sweet.

“Whattimeizzit?” Koushi slurs.

    “You’re gonna hate me,” Asahi murmurs in lieu of a response.

    Koushi sits up and reaches for his phone on the nightstand before Asahi can stop him. He sets it down nice and slow, and he can feel Asahi shrinking back as he does. “Asahi Azumane, did you actually wake me up a full _hour_ early?”

    “I love you,” Asahi whimpers. As if that will save him.

    Koushi moves to get up. “Nope, this is unforgivable. I’m breaking up with you.”

    Asahi clings to Koushi’s waist. “No, please, I just want to talk! I love you!” The alpha nuzzles into Koushi’s neck, right where he would bite if they were going to bond. “Please don’t hurt me, I just want to love you.”

    “Love me in an hour, I want to sleep.”

    “I--” Asahi hesitates, face still against Koushi’s neck. “I actually thought you were going to break up with me after that stunt I pulled last night. I mean, I quit the team and I yelled at you--”

    Koushi turns over in Asahi’s arms, then flips them so he’s straddling his boyfriend instead. “Asahi, if you think I would break up with you over your decision to quit an admittedly time-consuming sport, then I must be doing something wrong.”

    The timid alpha looks at Koushi with something close to worship in his eyes. “How did I luck out so hard? What did I do to deserve you?”

    “Something terrible, I’m sure,” Koushi leans over and touches the tip of Asahi’s nose with his own. “Now, if that’s the talking out of the way--” Koushi gives Asahi a moment to speak up and when he doesn’t Koushi nips at his earlobe and does that thing with his hips he knows Asahi loves. “--then I can think of a much more enjoyable way to spend the next hour.”


End file.
